


The Reasons

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Anna tells Kristoff a few of the things she loves about him
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 18





	The Reasons

Kristoff walks into the library, gently closing the door behind him. He had received a note hours ago from Anna to meet her there while he had been out and about in Arendelle. He enjoyed helping out the townspeople. If they needed an extra hand to lift something heavy, or whatever labor work would happen amongst the town where he could be of assistance. He didn’t tend to it every day but somehow felt since this was now his home he should be as familiar with it as he was with his troll family. 

Anna bounces up from her chair where she was reading, smiling at him.

“Welcome back, Kristoff!” She greets, approaching him and wrapping her arms around his middle.

Kristoff hugs her in return. “I’m back, Anna.” 

Anna nuzzles her face into his shirt. “I’ve missed you” 

He softly laughs, brushing his hand into her beautiful auburn hair. “I haven’t been gone that long, have I?”

Anna moves her face from his chest, shrugging her shoulders. “It always feels like a long time when you’re away even if it’s just you being in town. How was it, by the way?”

“Oh, it went great! I helped a family build a few things for their new home.”

Anna tugs on his shirt to pull him down to her level, so that she can connect their lips. Kristoff is temporarily caught off guard. Anna’s kisses tend to catch him by surprise no matter how long they’ve been together. He starts kissing her back though, a feeling his chest forming. 

The kiss ends and Kristoff feels dizzy as he opens his eyes. Anna is gazing at him so lovingly.

“I’m so proud of you, Kristoff. I’m proud of you every day but hearing about everything you are doing for the people of Arendelle makes me so happy.”

Kristoff blushes at her praising words, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s nothing, Anna-”

“No, it’s everything.” Anna protests, shaking her head. “It’s one of the many reasons I fell in love with you, Kristoff.”

His brow quirks upwards. His curiosity wants to be indulged. 

“Oh? What are the other reasons?”

Anna grins. “Your eyes, your hair...” She lifts her hand to brush the bangs of his blonde hair to the side. “Your strong arms that hold me so close..”

Then she leans in, whispering in his ear some other reasons that cause his face to light on fire.

“Anna!” He groans, his arms pulling her in closer. She is giving him ideas. The kind of ideas that they shouldn't be doing in the library but goodness does he wants to.  
She pulls back, a small blush on her own face. “All of it is true. I just love you so much.” 

“Same.” He breathes and kisses her, thinking maybe they could indulge in what she whispered here and now.


End file.
